The Boys Are Back Part II Return of the PNKZ
by Violet Ambitions
Summary: the girls have been kidnapped, and above all things, so has Violet. Oh dear god, what's going to happen to them! Rated for language. ON HIATUS UNLESS INSPIRED!
1. We've Been Kidnapped!

**Hey people! Part two!! (Characters will be back in chapter 2!) Enjoy! (I own nothing, except the plot and Violet!)**

_

* * *

Last Time:_

_"YEAH WE--!" Brat began._

_"Shut UP! No one needs to know what just happened!" Berserk said angrily._

_"Yeah, so shut it! Ber--" Brat countered._

_"THAT MEANS YOU, TOO!" Brute hissed._

_"God. Ok, let's stuff them in the SUV. Then let's hit the road…" Brat said, trying to act cool._

_"No, you can't pull off any kind of personality." Berserk said._

_"Well at least I've got fashion sense!" Brat argued._

_"Oh, you did not just go there!" Berserk said._

_"I really did!"_

_"LET'S GO!"_

_"SHUT UP!"_

_"DRIVE THIS DAMN THING!" Brute yelled._

_(I added who says what by the way)_

"OW!" Kaoru yelled, banging her head.

"What the hell is going on? I can't see anything!"

"I feel car sick!" Miyako said.

"WHAT?!"

"I feel like I'm gonna--"

"Great, they're up!" Brute yelled, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Hey isn't that…?" Miyako asked.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kaoru yelled.

"OW!!!!" Violet yelped. "WHAT THE FUDGE?!"

"Oh-ho, looks like we caught the little acquaintance of our sweet hearts!!!" Brat in Berserk said. Brute was like, 'WTF!!!'

"OW!" Violet said again.

"So… Tell us."

"Tell you WHAT?!"

"About--"

"What the hell do you want with us?!"

"We want you boyfriends. Now, if you just, like, text them or something, and break up with them, we'll just, you know, bring you back to the school!"

"HELL NO!" They all screamed, even Miyako.

"FINE!" They yelled, "THEN WE KEEP YOU AS HOSTAGES!!!"

They wrote a quick ransom note, kissed it, and threw the girls back into the SUV.

They drove.

"I feel like we forgot something," Brute said.

"Well, yeah we might of, but, you know, let's just keep going," Berserk said.

They left Violet.

**

* * *

Yay! I finished the chapter!!!!**


	2. Everything Isn't Always As It Seems

**I'm back! sorry it's been SO long, but i'm really busy. But when summer comes, things might move faster.**

**Brick: NOOO! My vacation!**

**Me: Haha!**

**Brick: Sadistic bitch!**

**Everyone: Ooo**

**Me: *Claws Brick's face!***

**Brick: Violet Ambitions doesn't own us (PPGZ) (thank god) but she owns Violet and the other OCs!**

**

* * *

Last time:**

_"What the hell do you want with us?!"_

_"We want you boyfriends. Now, if you just, like, text them or something, and break up with them, we'll just, you know, bring you back to the school!"_

_"HELL NO!" They all screamed, even Miyako._

_"FINE!" They yelled, "THEN WE KEEP YOU AS HOSTAGES!!!"_

_They wrote a quick ransom note, kissed it, and threw the girls back into the SUV._

_They drove._

_"I feel like we forgot something," Brute said._

_"Well, yeah we might of, but, you know, let's just keep going," Berserk said._

_They left Violet.

* * *

_

Violet was left on the road.

"What the hell?" She muttered, realizing something.

"Where in the hell are the cops?!"

Panic.

Where were the cops? Where were the boys? Where were those good for nothing punks?!

"Damn it!" She heard someone yell.

"Thank God!"

"Violet?! Hey look, it's Violet!" Boomer yelled.

"Oh my God!" Violet sighed.

"Where are…?"

"Those little bitches took them."

"Damn it."

"Jeez, chill Brick," Violet said, brown hair a wreck.

"DAMN IT!" She screamed, earning looks from the guys.

"Hey, you weren't stranded out here for four hours!"

* * *

  
_Elsewhere…_

"DAMN IT!" Berserk yelled.

"What, sis?" Brat asked.

"That little bitch! We left her!"

"Well, what do we do, go back?"

"Uh, duh, Brute," Berserk said.

Brute turned the SUV around.

This was a long ass day.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, I really am.**

**Brick: It's a good thing though.**

**Me: yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever.**


	3. Are You Stupid? And New Evil Approaches

**Me: Hey guys, this is the last chapter before hiatus... Cause I'm really busy and inspiration for this story is low... if I get inspired then I might update...**

**Brick: Hell yes! **

**Me: You know what Brick shut the hell up cause I'll just make your punishment so much worse.**

**Brick: *gulp* Like what?**

**Me: *whispers***

**Brick: *gulp* O-okay... Violet Ambitions doesn't own us! Only OCs!

* * *

**

"Um, are you seriously that retarded?" Brute suddenly asked.

"What?" Brat asked.

"Why the hell should we go back?"

"Uhh, cause we need to pick that little slut up?"

"No."

"Cause the boys are following us?"

"WHAT?" Berserk and Brute yelled.

This was bad… Very bad. They couldn't go back now, because what would be the fun in that?

"If we go back, the boys will get their whores and we'll get shit!" Brute said.

"So… what do we do?"

"Keep driving."

* * *

"Where in the name of hell are you going?" Violet asked.

"Following them… Duh," Brick replied.

"Are you retarded?"

"No!"

"Then why go? They'll kidnap you! And then…"

"We don't need details," Boomer and Butch replied.

"Then what the hell are we doing?"

"We're going to be _spies!_ Or undercover agents!" Boomer said giddily.

"Uh… sure," Violet sweatdropped.

"YES!"

* * *

(Somewhere else…)

"So, like, what's up, Brat?" A girl with straight blonde hair in a pony tail and blue eyes as blue as the sky said into a phone. "Interesting… Yes, the room is all set."

"Milady," a maid said, "your friends are back."

"Excellent," the girl said turning…

* * *

**Me: Okay, I'll just say one thing... That girl is an OC. And her name is-**

**Brick: Don't tell them!**

**Me: Why not? Just because you don't want me to, I will. Her name is Tabitha (or Tabby) and she will play an important part of the story from now on! Oh yeah, I need some OCs. Please fill out this form:**

_Name:_

_Gender:_

_Age:_

_Personality:_

_Physical Description:_

_PPGZ or PNKZ (so pretty much dark side or good side...):_

**I hope you enjoyed, see you next time I'm inspired!**


End file.
